Tres Son Multitud
by Mahanny
Summary: Steroline. Caroline conoce a Sarah Salvatore por primera vez. Situado después del 6x10.


STEROLINE.

Caroline iba a llamar a la puerta de la casa de los Salvatore cuando Damon abrió y salió precipitadamente. Había quedado con Elena para seguir investigando sobre nuevas formas de traer a Bonnie.  
>La rubia entró y dejó caer su mochila en el recibidor. Cuando Liz se empeñaba en ir a la oficina a trabajar, la chica pasaba el tiempo con Stefan, bien estudiando o entreteniéndose de otras formas, ya fuera viendo una película o investigando sobre la sangre de vampiro.<br>Caminaba directa hacia el salón para dejarse caer en el sofá cuando oyó a Stefan hablar desde la cocina gracias a su súper sentido del oído. No hablaba solo, pues también pudo oír la voz de una chica que le contestaba o reía de vez en cuando. Caroline frunció los labios y se preguntó si debía ir. Al fin y al cabo, podía escuchar la conversación desde el salón, pero le intrigaba saber quién era la nueva "amiga" de Stefan. Sabiendo que su personalidad no le permitiría hacer lo correcto, se dirigió a la cocina a velocidad vampiro y asomó la cabeza.  
>Stefan estaba preparando algo de comer con un trapo sobre el hombro y la chica a la que había escuchado estaba sentada sobre la encimera comiéndose una manzana.<p>

-¡Hola! –dijo la chica. Morena, alta, guapa. Caroline intentó mantener a raya sus celos, pero después de haberla visto no podía evitar sentirse como una idiota. Stefan entonces se giró y vio a Caroline.  
>-Hey. No sabía que habías llegado –le dijo, limpiándose las manos con el trapo.<br>-Sí, ya me he dado cuenta –dijo la rubia cortantemente. Stefan supo que algo le pasaba debido a su tono de voz recriminatorio.- Veo que estás ocupado y que tienes visita, así que mejor me voy a casa.

Caroline se giró para marcharse, pero Stefan la alcanzó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Le cogió del brazo, impidiéndole que se marchara.

-Pero estaba preparándonos la cena. Quédate.

Stefan la miró directamente a los ojos con un brillo que Caroline nunca le había visto. La chica frunció el ceño y miró a Sarah, que seguía comiéndose la manzana mientras los observaba.

-Creo que tres son multitud en una cita, ¿no crees? –le preguntó Caroline con sarcasmo. Stefan entonces, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba, miró a Sarah y los dos rompieron a reír. Caroline no entendía qué era divertido en aquella situación y tiró del brazo, comenzando a andar por el pasillo a paso rápido. Stefan corrió tras ella a velocidad vampiro y se colocó delante de ella, consiguiendo que Caroline frenara para no chocarse contra él.  
>-Estás equivocada –le dijo él, aún con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.<br>-Hazme un favor y no me invites a tu casa si ya has quedado con alguien, Stefan –le dijo Caroline, cogiendo la mochila. Stefan se puso delante de la puerta y Caroline lo miró, desafiante.  
>-Quítate o te apartaré yo misma.<br>-No creo que vayas a hacer eso –le dijo él.- Caroline, esa chica no es lo que tú crees. Si por un momento dejaras de lado tus celos y me dejaras explicarte lo que…  
>-¿Celos? Por favor, Stefan.<br>-Esa chica es Sarah Salvatore, mi sobrina-nieta, o algo así.

Caroline miró a Stefan, quien la miraba con las cejas alzadas. La chica relajó la mandíbula y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Así que tu sobrina-nieta…  
>-Sí. ¿Ves como no hacía falta ponerte celosa? –le dijo Stefan, con una expresión divertida en la cara. Caroline le dio un manotazo en el abdomen y Stefan hizo una mueca de dolor. Lo cierto es que desde hacía varios días los dos se comportaban así. Estaban en un punto intermedio entre amigos y algo más, y al parecer ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablarlo seriamente. El chico la miró con ternura y se acercó a ella para darle un lento beso en la frente. Mantuvo sus labios pegados a su piel durante largos segundos y durante ese tiempo Caroline cerró los ojos, pudiendo relajarse por fin. Stefan rozó su mano con los dedos y después se la cogió. –Ven, deja que te la presente –dijo el chico, mientras tiraba de su mano y de su brazo para llevarla hasta la cocina, pero Caroline intentó resistirse.<br>-No, he hecho el ridículo delante de ella. Ahora pensará que soy una…  
>-Vaaaaamos.<p>

Stefan tiró de ella hasta la cocina, donde Sarah movía la salsa que había en una olla.

-Hola de nuevo –dijo Caroline, con una sonrisa avergonzada.  
>-Así que tú eres Caroline –dijo Sarah sonriendo. –Stefan no me ha parado de hablar de ti en todo el día –dijo la chica poniendo los ojos en blanco. Caroline miró a Stefan por el rabillo del ojo, quien se aclaró la garganta e intentó cambiar de tema rápidamente.<br>-Sarah, Caroline. Caroline, Sarah.  
>-Me alegra conocerte por fin –dijo Sarah, tendiéndole una mano. –Ahora sabré si realmente eres tan perfecta como Stefan te ha descrito. Caroline se sonrojó y miró de nuevo a Stefan, que evitó su mirada.<br>-Ya está bien, Sarah –dijo él, tímidamente.  
>-Me alegro de que tenga una novia como tú. Así alguien podrá hacer que se relaje, es demasiado protector –dijo la chica, volviendo a observar la salsa.<br>-Yo… Yo no soy su novia –dijo Caroline, sintiendo que la cara le ardía. En ese momento solo deseaba que la tierra le tragara. Era genial haber conocido a Sarah, pero la chica no tenía pelos en la lengua.  
>-¿No lo eres? –le preguntó Stefan, armándose de valor y mirándola directamente a los ojos. Caroline le devolvió la mirada sin saber qué decir. La chica notó cómo la mano de Stefan volvió a rozar tímidamente la suya, como si el chico no pudiera pasar ni un segundo sintiendo el contacto de su piel. La rubia sonrió tímidamente y apartó la mirada, consiguiendo que Stefan sonriera con ternura al verla sonrojarse. Sarah puso los ojos en blanco, no sabiendo a dónde mirar.<br>-Bueeeeno, creo que va siendo hora de que yo sí me marche –dijo la chica, cogiendo su bolso.  
>-Pero, ¿no te quedas? –le preguntó Caroline.<br>-Oh, no. Solo he venido a visitar a Stefan y a ayudarlo a preparar la cena.  
>-Ah, vale. Podemos vernos otro día, si quieres. Puedo enseñarte lo que hay por aquí. Llámame cuando te apetezca –le dijo Caroline amistosamente.<br>-Eso sería genial, tía abuela –le dijo Sarah. Caroline frunció de nuevo el ceño y Stefan puso los ojos en blanco. –Hasta luego.  
>-Ten cuidado en la carretera –le dijo Stefan justo antes de que la chica se despidiera con la mano y saliera de la cocina.<p>

Durante unos segundos, Stefan y Caroline permanecieron callados y quietos en la cocina sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.

-Así que tu novia… -dijo Caroline por fin con coraje.  
>-Solo si tú quieres.<p>

Caroline lo miró haciendo una mueca divertida con los labios y poniendo los ojos en blanco. Stefan la cogió por la cintura y la acercó a él, sonriendo.

-Estás ciega si no ves que lo que está pasando entre nosotros, Caroline –le dijo el chico.  
>-No esperaba que pasara algo porque dejaste muy claro que no pasaría –contestó ella.<br>-Ni siquiera me dejaste acabar en el hospital. Ni el día de Acción de Gracias. Ni cuando estábamos adornando tu habitación en Navidad. Ni…  
>-Está bien, está bien. Ya lo he captado.<p>

Caroline, notando que Stefan miraba sus labios, le devolvió la mirada. Quería besarle más que nunca. Al parecer los dos pensaron lo mismo, porque ambos acercaron sus caras hasta alcanzar sus labios. Stefan entreabrió los labios de la chica con su lengua y Caroline le dio paso, besándolo mientras reía. Stefan también sonrió y la rodeó con sus brazos para que no quedara ni un milímetro entre ellos. Caroline chocó contra el frigorífico, pero ninguno de los dos se separaron.

-Por fin –susurró Stefan contra sus labios. Caroline sabía a lo que se refería. Ella también había esperado meses a que aquello ocurriera. Entonces el chico la miró, tocando su nariz con la suya, y después dirigiendo la cara hasta su cuello. Se detuvo ahí durante unos segundos, aspirando el olor tan primaveral de la rubia mientras rozaba con los labios su cuello. Caroline rió por las cosquillas que le causaban su tacto.  
>-Para –le rogó ella.- Si sigues no sé si podré detenerte después.<br>-Esa es la idea –murmuró él contra su cuello. Caroline se deshizo de sus brazos y le miró con seriedad.  
>-La cena se va a enfriar –le advirtió ella. Stefan la miró, decepcionado y frustrado.<br>-Está bieeeen. Pero Damon va a estar toda la tarde fuera y tenemos la casa para nosotros y…  
>-Cállate.<p> 


End file.
